Itachi's Fox Cub
by double1squad
Summary: Itachi had taken Naruto with him when he left the village. He raises Naruto and they both end up joining the Akatsuki. No pairings currently, an oc will eventually enter story. ratings may go up. INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I never have, I never will

* * *

Prologue

Itachi looked down at the sleeping form below him.

"Sorry Naruto," he whispered as he picked up the sleeping boy. "I wished you could stay here and become a Konoha shinobi."

Itachi looked around, sensing no one was near; he jumped out the lone window into the night. The only reason he was bringing the young blond along was due to the fact that he would probably die do to attacks from the villagers.

"Stop Itachi!"

Ignoring the voice yelling behind him, Itachi continued running on, not stopping until he was far away from Konoha. Knowing he could never return do to the horrible crime he committed, he sighed at the thought of never seeing his brother again, that is with the bond they used to have. Sasuke, his brother's name, will try and kill him without a doubt for the crime against him.

The crime was the murder of the entire Uchiha clan, the only two left were himself and Sasuke.

…

The Hokage sighed, he wished that he did not have to announce Itachi as a missing nin, but unfortunately the council and village would be suspicious if he did not. No one knew that Itachi had come to him explaining what happened and even though he regretted it, he told him he would have to leave the village.

Flash back

"You do realize that you will have to leave the village."

"I do."

Sandaime studied the emotionless man before him.

"I suppose you have a request," Itachi nodded.

"I want Sasuke to be the only survivor," at this Sandaime nodded. " I also want to take Naruto with me."

The Hokage was not really surprised, Itachi took his duty as an Anbu guard seriously, viewing Naruto like a brother.

"Why?"

"He will probably die if I don't"

That surprised him, all the Anbu he had chosen were ones he thought were only loyal to the Hokage.

Sandaime asked, "Do any actually watch out for him?"

"Only Kakashi, but he is often late to his shifts."

"You may take him," Itachi nodded. "But when the council falls, please bring him back."

"Hai."

The Uchiha leapt out the window to do the horrendous task given to him.

End flash back

"Good luck, Naruto, Itachi," the third whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto woke up to the dull thud of kunai hitting trees, the same sound that woke him every morning since he was taken from Konoha. Sighing, he got out of the sleeping bag, knowing the trouble he would be in if Itachi caught him awake and not getting ready for the day. Naruto did not really mind the fact that he always woke up early due to the sounds of training, in fact he viewed it as training for the time when he took watches at night, as was the cost of traveling with a missing nin.

"Happy birthday Naruto."

'Oh yah, today's my birthday,' Naruto thought before asking, "Are we going to go to a town and get ramen?"

"Yes."

Struggling to keep the excitement from showing on his face, Naruto started packing up the campsite, knowing they would not stay here another night. Itachi laughed on the inside at the site of the small boy trying to roll up both sleeping bags at the same time so that they might get to the ramen quicker.

"I'll do this one," Naruto looked at Itachi with a look of surprise. "What? I can't help pack camp?"

Itachi understood why Naruto was surprised, ever since they left Konoha, Naruto's job was to pack the campsite in the morning unless they were attacked by hunter nin. With Itachi's help they were finished twice as fast.

"Come on Itachi!" Naruto laughed, not being able to hold back his feelings any longer.

Itachi followed the blond grumbling in his head that the blond always got too excited at the prospect of ramen.

Time skip

'How can that little boy eat all that ramen?' was the thought that everyone who saw the amount of food Naruto was eating crossed their mind. Fifteen bowls were piled up beside him, much to the annoyance of his dark haired companion.

"I thought we agreed to keep the number of bowls down to ten."

"Sorry," was the reply in between bites. "You know I can't help but eat this much."

Both Naruto and Itachi were under a henge to prevent any attacks from those who might be after them. Naruto appeared to have long, shaggy, brown hair and was an inch shorter than his normal height while Itachi had hair that was a shade lighter than naruto's, blue eyes, and was a half inch taller than normal. Though they looked different, Itachi's guard was still up.

"I'm done," Naruto said out loud, causeing a chorus of laughters from the small that gathered to watch the amazing feat of a seven year old eating more than anyone else.

Itachi ignored everyone as he payed for the expensive meal.

"Why don't you talk more?" Naruto asked, careful not to say Itachi's name as someone could recognize the missing nin.

"I don't want to."

Naruto pouted, keeping silent for the rest of the trip out of town.

Time skip

Naruto was struggling with the new jutsu that Itachi was trying to teach him.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted, smearing blood on a small tattoo on his arm.**

**Instead of the small poof of smoke that usually accompanied the apearence of a summon.**

"**Too much chakra, Naruto."**

**Trying again, Naruto finally managed to get the correct amount of chakra for the personal summon correct. A large panther was sitting in front of him.**

"**About time you summoned me," the big cat said sarcastically.**

**The blond pouted, "It's your fault for having such a low amount of chakra needed to summon you."**

"**How is it my fault?"**

"**I don't know."**

**Itachi sighed, he should have known it was a bad idea to have Naruto's personal summon have the same attitude. Both were stubborn and liked to argue when it was not necessary to be serious. The two started to bicker, filling the quiet forest, alerting any shinobi of their position.**

"**Stop it you two, we don't want any unnecessary attention," Itachi announced, stopping the argument from getting any louder. "Naruto, since it's your birthday, we will stop training early."**

"**Fine, I'll go, but before I do, I should tell you my name," the panther sighed, slightly annoyed at getting sent away just after he had been summoned. "My name is Hoshi Hitori."**

"**Hai."**

**Hitori disappeared, leaving the two humans to return to their camp.**

**A little ways away**

**A dark figure watched the two walk back.**

"**Who knew the famous missing nin, Itachi was in the company of the nine tails," the figure chuckled.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Itachi watched the slumbering form of Naruto. Tonight was the last night that they had to stay in the woods without a shelter. Tomorrow they would be heading to the Akatsuki base, there they would join the ranks of the secret group of S ranked missing nin.

After training, Itachi had sensed someone watching him and Naruto leave. After Naruto fell asleep, the person made himself known.

Flash back

Itachi glared out into the darkness surround the spot where they rested. He did not hear anything except the gentle breathing of his sleeping companion.

The sound of a breaking twig followed by quiet curses alerted him to the position of the watcher. Throwing a kunai in the direction the sound, Itachi purposely missed due to curiosity to what the person wanted.

"What do you want?" Itachi called out, careful to not wake Naruto.

"I am from a group called the Akatsuki," the man replied. "Our leader wants you to join us in pursuing our goals."

"What are your goals?"

The man chuckled, "We want use the tailed beasts' power to bring peace. If you come, we won't harm your friend."

Itachi stiffened, "Why do you think you can harm him?"

"Everyone in are association is an S ranked missing nin like yourself."

"We will join you."

"Why are you so quick to join?"

"We would not stand that much of a chance against a group of S ranked criminals."

"Enough said. I will bring you to a base tomorrow."

The presence moved away rapidly after that was said, but Itachi still had his guard up.

End flash back

The sound of Naruto waking jolted Itachi from his thoughts, "Your awake."

"Yah."

"Pack up, I'll help you."

Naruto stared at Itachi, confused, he had never helped pack up the campsite two days in a row.

"Is something wrong?"

Itachi was as close to smiling as he could get, "No."

Giving up, Naruto went back to rolling the sleeping bag. If Itachi would not tell him anything, he would not push it, this was the number one lesson he had learned.

"I see you two are up."

The voice came from a man leaning against a tree at the edge of camp. His body was almost completely covered by a black cloak with red clouds, his head was covered by a straw hat. The most surprising features of the man were the large sword he was carrying and the fact that his face was blue. Itachi was tense, if they were attacked by the man, he was ready.

"Are you our guide?" at this Naruto looked at Itachi quizzically.

"Yah. The name is Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Hn."

Ignoring Itachi's indifference, Kisame began walking off and then jumped into the trees to travel with Itachi and Naruto following.

Time skip

The small group neared the entrance of what appeared to be a small cave. Upon entering, Kisame placed his hand on a piece of stone jutting out of the wall. The sound of stone grinding across stone filled the cave due to the opening of a door in the cave wall.

Kisame turned to the two, "By funneling chakra into that place where I had placed my hand, you can enter this base. At This time, we will be the only ones living here, but there are six others in the Akatsuki, but they do not stay here."

Kisame showed the newest members to their rooms, claiming as he left them that he would give a tour of the entire place the next day.

Naruto flopped onto the bed, happy that he finally had a place to call home. As he was trying to deside how to customize his room, he thought, 'Maybe I'll finally gain a friend!'

* * *

Not the best I could have done so probably will revice. Next one will be longer and will introduce an oc who I need help with the name so please submit ideas based on the following info:

Gender: Female

Occupation: Akatsuki member

Age: 11

Appearance: 4ft 6; shoulder length, black hair, dark gray eyes

Primary jutsus/ techniques: Uses scarves as weapons by channeling chakra thrue it to create a weapon that cuts thrue most metals

If you have any ideas for her, please tell me.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sorry, but even though I don't like Sasuke that much, I had decided that Sasuke should view Naruto as his closest friend. And no, this will not be a yaoi.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha glared at the picture in his hand. It was the picture of his murderous brother, his best friend, and himself in front of the compound.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill our clan and kidnap Naruto, Itachi?" Sasuke asked the picture.

Not getting answer, Sasuke finished getting ready for school. If he ever wanted to get Naruto back and avenge his clan, he needed to be stronger than his brother.

As he walked out of the silent compound, Sasuke thought about Naruto, 'He will be turning nine tomorrow.'

He scowled at some people putting up decorations for the celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat. The day would be his least favorite day if it weren't for the anniversary of the murder of the clan as well as the fact that his best friend was born on that day.

"Sasuke!"

"No Ino pig, Sasuke's mine."

Sasuke sighed at the voices behind him. Sakura and Ino had taken the level of fan girl to a new extreme. Deciding to ignore them, he continued on towards the Academy.

"I am glad that Naruto disappeared," Sasuke tuned into the girls' conversation when he heard this. "I he was still here, Sasuke would be spending all his time with that loser."

Ino was agreeing with Sakura for once, "Yah, he never was serious about anything except for ramen. If he had continued to be friends with Sasuke, Sasuke would have probably been affected."

At this, Sasuke turned on the two, "You two should not be talking about him like that! He is the best person I know, he would never leave a person in need! You don't even know what his life was even like! He was beaten all the time for no reason and was called demon! In fact, he did not know anything about friendship until he met me! So don't talk about Naruto like that, especially the day before his birthday!"

The two girls were shocked, scared and excited at the same time. Sasuke had never spoken that much to them; the only con about it was the fact that he was angry at them. They were still standing there when Sasuke stalked off.

…

Iruka sighed as he watched the class walk in, silently wishing for the missing blond to walk into class with the trade mark grin on his face. Instead a scowling Sasuke walked in with two lovestruck girls following him.

"He is probably going to have a better birthday outside of the village, Sasuke," Iruka told the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded, understanding what Iruka was trying to say, "Yah, but I still wish he could celebrate it with me instead of him."

Almost the entire class was sitting there trying to figure out what their sensei and fellow student were talking about. The only people who understood were Choji and Shikamaru, both having known Naruto as a friend before Itachi kidnapped him.

"Ok class, get out your homework on the Fourth Hokage from last night," Iruka instructed the class, causing most to jump a foot in the air.

Shikamaru, just sat there, wondering what Naruto was doing right then, 'Probably whining about wanting to eat some ramen.'

He had no idea how off he was.

…

The blond was running around the Akatsuki base with two furious missing nins chasing him.

"Get back her, un!"

"You're going to lose a limb when I catch you!"

Currently, Naruto was being chased Kisame and Deidara, who joined a month ago. Both had suffered humiliation by waking up that morning wearing lace nightgowns and bows in their hair. Unfortunately, they were both distracted with chasing Naruto to change into something else.

"What are you three doing?"

Naruto had ran into Itachi who had just stepped out of his room. Deidara and Kisame had slid into Naruto due to the sudden stop in the blond's movement.

Kisame peeled himself off the floor and then shouted, "That brat did this to us!"

"Yah, un. This is worse than the time he replaced my clay with cookie dough and I got a cavity on my left hand!" Deidara added.

Itachi glared at the two, who both paled, "If you harm him in any way, you'll die. Naruto, don't you dare sneak off, you are going to have to be punished for this."

Naruto froze as he was about to leave the passage.

"Now, Naruto, head to the training grounds and do your usual warm up as well as fifty laps," Itachi told the younger blond.  
The three who caused the commotion headed off to their separate destinations, Kisame and Deidara to get changed while Naruto headed off to finish his punishment. Sasori, Deidara's partner, stuck his head out of his room.

Seeing the backs of the blonds and the blue haired man, Sasori asked, "What happened?"

"You don't want to know," was Itachi's only answer.

…

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" chorused the Akatsuki members.

The only one who was truly happy for the whiskered blond was Itachi. Deidara and Kisame were still sore about the prank that Naruto had pulled the day before. Sasori just didn't care.

Naruto didn't mind, "Thanks! Can I open presents now?"

Itachi nodded and everyone handed their gifts to the new nine year old. Deidara had given him a scroll on the art of explosions. Sasori had given Naruto a puppet. Kisame offered to give kenjutsu lessons. But Naruto's favorite gift was a single earing that was shaped like the Nine Tails.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, happily gathering up his presents. "I love everything, especially the earing."

Naruto had learned about the demon inside of him the day after Kisame had led Itachi and Naruto to the base. At first he was afraid of it, but then he accepted it as a part of him.

"Now you can get even stronger, un."

Kisame grumbled, "If he gets to strong, we will have to deal with more pranks."

Deidara paled at this. Itachi would have smiled if he let himself show emotion.

…

Sasuke scowled at the celebrating village. How could they be so joyful? When Naruto still was in Konoha, he was beaten the worse on his birthday.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said from his position beside Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't agree more.

Sakura, who was following Sasuke along with Ino, screeched at the genius, "How could you say that? This is the celebration of one of the biggest events in Konoha's history!"

Choji was about to retort when Shikamaru stopped him, "Don't listen to them, they don't know anything."

"Let's go back to the compound," Sasuke suddenly said. "If I stay out here any longer, I think I'll go on a rampage."

Shikamaru and Choji followed Sasuke, leaving behind Sakura and Ino who were arguing over a necklace. The peace and quiet of the compound's streets was welcomed, as it calmed Sasuke down.

Sasuke sighed, "I hope Naruto is having a good birthday."

Shikamaru and Choji agreed with their friend.

* * *

The next chapter will introduce my oc, so this is your last chance to submit a name for her.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sorry I did not get this out sooner, I had hit a small writer's block on this story.

I want to thank Painsake for giving me the new name of my oc.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to do this, un!"

"It either has to be you or Sasori," a kunoichi told him.

"But why did it have to be me!" Deidara wailed.

"Because Sasori's face is exactly like it was when he was younger. Now stop whining or I'll gag you with one of my scarves!"

Naruto, who was walking ahead of the two turned around, "I am glad you two are getting along better, but Tsutsumi, don't use Deidara's name when we get closer to Konoha."

The three were heading to Konoha with Itachi to take the chunin exams. Tsutsumi Ikari, the only girl, was the newest member due to the fact that the leader had decided after realizing that it would be the perfect way to train the next generation of Akatsuki.

Itachi spoke up, "Now, you three remember our fake names?"

"Yes, you are Koomori Noroi, Deidara is Yuudan Kumo, and I am Kire Nuno. I forgot Naruto's name," Tsutsumi mused.

Irritated, Naruto told her, "It's Daikirai Shitai. Now that everyone knows, can we continue?"

The other members of the group had not realized that they had stopped. Nodding, they took off.

…

The gates of Konoha had finally come into view. All the younger members were impressed, Itachi couldn't care less.

"Hey," a chunin at the gates called. "You've got to sign in!"

They did not recognize the Akatsuki members. Itachi had taken his hair out of his pony tail and was wearing a sleeveless, black jacket with the hood over his head, black shorts, and boots with metal spikes on them. In order to keep his eyes hidden, he wore goggles with dark lenses. Deidara had also taken out his pony tail and was wearing a hat. His hand mouths were hidden beneath fingerless gloves, the rest of the outfit was similar to what he usually wears beneath the uniform the only difference was the fact that it is red, not blue. Tsutsumi just wore her usual outfit due to the fact that no one knew who she was anyways. It consists of a blue tube top, black shorts, and black arm warmers. A scarf was wrapped around her waist and her feet were covered in bandages. Naruto had completely changed his style; his wild hair was slicked back like Hidan's and his lower half of his face was covered by a mask. He wore a black shirt, a necklace shaped like a kitsune, dark grey shorts, and black ninja boots.

"So, you guys are here for the chunin exams?" one of the guards asked.

Itachi nodded.

Nodding back, the other guard told the four missing nin, "You have to sign in at the Hokage Tower, I would do that before getting a hotel room."

Tsutsmi smiled, "We'll do that!"

The other two 'genins' stared at her, "You acted nice to them!"

"What? I can't pretend to have a nice personality to hide the fact that I am a ruthless killer?" Tsutsumi hit Deidara. "Yuudan, it's called acting, you should learn it so that Sasori does not force you to do all the chores on missions."

Deidara realized something, "So that's why you never are on Sasori's bad side!"

Naruto face planted while Tsutsumi smacked Deidara on the head, again.

…

"So, you want to be entered in the chunin exams so that your students can get better jobs as ninjas for hire?" the person in charge of registering all the teams asked.

"Hn."

The woman sweat dropped, "Ok. When I call your name, I want the person I called step forward and take this form."

Nodding, Deidara, Tsutsumi, and Naruto glanced at the papers in the kunoichi's hand.

"Kire Nuno."

Tsutsumi grabbed the paper, which ended up being a waiver.

"Yuudan Kumo."

Deidara stepped forward; a smirk was on his face.

"And Daikirai Shitai."

Naruto had already grabbed the sheet by the time she had finished saying his name. The waiver simply stated that the proctors had the right to decide what the tests are and that the villages can't blame Konoha or their proctors for any who might fail the exams or get injured or worse. At the bottom was a spot for Naruto's signature, which he signed without question.

Itachi lead the small group out of the room, "Good luck!"

The woman sighed; the sensei for that team had not spoken once to her. She thought that he would have been cut e without the goggle and had his hair tied back. But she could not dwell on it due to the fact that a Suna genin team had walked in the door.

…

Deidara scowled at Tsutsumi, "What you do that for?"

"Yuudan, you are the biggest pervert I've ever seen!" Tsutsumi yelled at him.

Deidara had thought that Tsutsumi was out and had snuck into her room to see if it was better. It was, but unfortunately Tsutsumi was still there, and to make matters worse, she was getting undressed. Consequently, Deidara had ended up with two black eyes as well as a broken wrist. Tsutsumi was still fuming when she met with the rest of the team.

Naruto guessed what happened, "Yuudan walked in on you?"

"It was an accident!" Deidara wined, wincing at the sudden smack on his head.

"I don't care if it was an accident, if you do it again, I will kill you."

Naruto sighed, Deidara may have been the oldest but his maturity level was lower than the younger blonde's.

…

Sasuke stared at the back of the red head, "Garaa."

Sakura looked at her teammate, scared of the fact that he wanted to take on someone that seemed to be that strong. Then she pushed it back, after all, Sasuke was the strongest genin in Konoha, no one could defeat him!

"You're doing it again."

Sakura looked over her shoulder to find her other teammate, "Haku! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Haku had joined the village after a disastrous C ranked mission turned A rank. Their client had ended up not needing protection from bandits but a powerful crime lord named Gato. Haku and his mentor, Zabuza had been hired to take out the bridge builder, instead they put the builder and genin team into a temporary death. Gato thought that the ninjas and target were dead, so he turned on the missing nins, who killed Gato and almost the entire army of thugs with him. Reviving the ninjas and the bridge builder, the pair expressed their wish to join Konoha, and Kakashi reluctantly agreed. The other team member had decided that he could not handle the way of the shinobi had quit. Haku was then placed on the team in order to gain experience in team work.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura sighed, "I am kind of worried for Sasuke. He wants to fight this guy called Garaa, he is strong, but Garaa appears stronger as well as slightly crazy."

Haku nodded, not knowing exactly what to say to the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura didn't care; she was too deep in her thoughts to notice anything at that moment.

…

Sasuke had left one situation involving foreign ninja and had gotten straight into another. He had gone to a ramen stand; he had started doing this to remember his missing friend, and ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" A black haired kunoichi yelled at him.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Don't ignore me!"

The older teammate tried to call the kunoichi down, "Calm down, you know we aren't here to pick a fight with every one we meet."

He was smacked in the head, "Idiot! You are worse at it than me!"

"Kire, you do realize that Yuudan is correct," the younger blond received a glare.

The boy smiled at her in reply to it. Sasuke stared in shock at him; the glare had so much killer intent in it that everyone except her teammates were frozen in place.

"Sorry, about Kire there, she has problems containing her anger," He ducked a swipe of said kunoichi's hand. "I'm Daikirai by the way. How about yours?"

"Sasuke," Sasuke was amazed, how could Daikirai keep that grin on his face?

Daikirai nodded, "I'd to chat, but I've got to get those two out of here before they start trying to kill each other."

Sasuke thought that Daikiria's teammates were already trying to do it. He had to drag the two out of the stand; Yuudan was blue in the face due to a scarf wrapped around his neck while Kire was trying to stop a kunai from getting any closer to her throat.

'That was, interesting,' Sasuke thought.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I am sorry if I did not use your names, but I'll try and use them later if I add any other ocs.


	6. Author's Note

**Sorry for not updating, but I've decided to put this story on hold. I won't abandon it because I like the plot, but I'm at a huge writer's block. I might end up rewriting this story because I've realized that I made many mistakes in dialogue and general information. I hadn't even revealed what the agreement for Naruto even surviving in the akatsuki for that long. I mean, he does contain one of the bijuu inside of him!**

**Eh hem, sorry for my rant in the previous section, but I still believe and I will try and update soon with improved chapters and continuing from where I left off.**

**Until a later time,**

**doubl1squad**


End file.
